The present invention relates to an arrangement for the value-wise counting of different-denomination coins and other disk-shaped objects which are transported in an irregular sequence with their rim along a rectilinear guiding edge on a guide track, with a scanning head identifying the coin.
It is already known in the art how to sort coins and similar objects by their diameter and to guide them for this purpose along a sorting section with size-wise staggered dropout openings and to count the coins sorted by size. There are also known counting devices provided with search coils which are located as scanning heads at the drop-out points for the coins and deliver a count pulse. The number of scanning heads depends on the number of coin types that have to be counted.
The value-wise counting process for all coins of various denominations is done by adding the counted coins of all denominations. The counting out of the coins by value proceeds relatively slowly and the more counting locations there are, the greater is the danger of errors. In addition, the known devices require extensive and expensive construction efforts.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of the type described initially where the coins have to pass only one scanning head, making precise contact with the guiding edge, so that the counting can proceed quickly and without error, and where the single scanning head can identify the coins arriving in irregular sequence with different diameters according to their value. The scanning head is made simple and provides operational safety for the scanning head.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which may be economically fabricated and maintained in service.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which has a substantially long operating life.